Not What it Seems
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella leaves Edward. But is it all what it seems? Edward's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella leaves Edward. But is it all what it seems?

* * *

**Chapter.1.**

**Edward's POV**

I smile running home. I had just been on a hunt. After Bella and Alice rescued me in Volterra I needed to hunt. I have been away from Bella for two days. Alice convinced me to go with Emmett and Jasper to make sure I hunted long.

Emmett, Jasper and I head inside the house I expected to see Bella there but she wasn't.

"Alice where is Bella?" I ask

"She asked for time alone. She said she wanted to spend time with her father", Alice replies looking frustrated

"Why are you frustrated Alice?" Jasper asks

"I can't see our future tomorrow. Or Bella's future for that matter", Alice says

I quickly pull out my phone and dial Bella's number. It keeps ringing. Something that is unusual. Before she finally picks up.

"Hello Edward", she says

"Are you alright Bella?" I ask

"I am fine. Just a lot going on. All of your family need to be at my place tomorrow at 1pm. It is important. I have to go now. Don't come by tonight. Bye", Bella says hanging up

Bella didn't even wait for me to say I love you. SHE didn't even say it.

"You all heard that?" I ask

"We did. It is unusual", Carlisle says

"I so badly want to see what is going to happen tomorrow but I can't", Alice says

"Edward do you think Bella is alright?" Esme asks

"I just think she wants to catch up with her father like Alice said. I wish I could go there tonight but she doesn't want me there", I say

Esme hugs me thinking to me it will all be alright.

"Come on Edward, Jasper lets fight", Emmett says

I look at Jasper.

"_He needs to be taken down a peg or too. So why not?" Jasper thinks to me_

"Fine come on Emmett. Outside", I say sighing thinking about my Bella's beautiful face…

* * *

_Next Day…_

* * *

"Are you all ready to go?" I call from my Volvo

"Someone is impatient", Emmett chuckles

"Just get in Emmett", Alice says dragging him into my car

Jasper and Rose were also in it and Carlisle and Esme were in Carlisle's Mercedes. We speed towards the Swan House. When we get to Bella's street there were cars lined up. I could hear lots off people's thoughts coming from the Swan yard.

"What's going on?" Emmett asks getting out with the rest of us

"I don't know. Bella never mentioned she had people over", I say

"THIS is a party Edward. Not just a group of people over!" Alice says loudly

"Carlisle the dogs are here", Rose says with her face scrunched up

"Remember Rose, Bella is friends with them. Everyone on their best behaviour", Carlisle says

"_Edward can you hear what we are walking into?" _

"I can't Carlisle", I say

"Let's just go over there then. As a family", Esme suggests

We nod and slowly walk forward. A big banner makes us stop at the Swan's yard. It was unbelievable what it said. It can't be right. I hear my families disbelief with me. The banner said:

'**FAREWELL AND CONGRATULATION'S SWANS! WE WISH YOU ALL THE BEST!' **

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) Happy New Year**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

* * *

**'FAREWELL AND CONGRATULATION'S SWANS! WE WISH YOU ALL THE BEST!'**

No. No. What was happening?

"Edward?" Alice whisperers

"I don't know. We need to find Bella", I say searching the crowd for Bella

I see Bella next to one of those Dogs. She was talking to Jessica

"I am going to miss you Bella! Now that you are going" Jessica says to Bella hugging her tightly

"I will miss you too", Bella says

"You won't have any friends there", Mike says from next to Jessica

"Actually one of my old school friends has moved there last year her name is _Victoria_", Bella says

"Bella", I say

"I need to talk to them. I see if I get a chance to talk to you both again before we go", Bella says

"Sure", Mike says

"Take your time", Jessica says

_'This is going to be good. The hottest guy in Forks is back on the market", Jessica thinks_

Those thoughts disturbed me. Weren't Bella and I together?

"Come over here Edward", Bella says to me

Bella leads us to a corner of the yard that was packed with people.

"What is going on?" I ask

"I haven't been truthful with you. While you were gone. I was imprinted on by one of the La Push Pack", Bella says looking at me

I freeze. Imprinted. Didn't that mean…

"I have chosen him. But I have also chosen a new life. Edward you and I can't be together", Bella says

I felt I had been kicked in the guts.

"Who?" I whisper

"Jacob Black. He saved me from cliff-diving. And saved me when a guy names _James_ hit me with his car. I _broke_ my leg. I am sorry", Bella says

"Bella what about me I am your best friend?" Alice asks

"I am have a best friend where I am going. Her name is _Victoria. _It _is _a good thing I am doing. _After _everything that has happened. _Y__ou _all need to move on", Bella says to us

"Bella! Come on we need to say something", Charlie calls to her

"I am sorry Edward. Everyone. I will _try_ and talk _to_ you. I will try and _return _to talk _to you_ but I don't think it is going to be possible", Bella says going over to her father the mutt Jacob came over and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Edward are you ok?" Carlisle asks putting a hand on my shoulder

"At least she is not leaving town Eddie! You can still stalk her", Emmett tries to joke

"Everyone gather round", a man in police uniform says

Charlie was handed a beer by Billy Black.

"Everyone I want to thank you for the years I have had here. I have grown up here. My entire family comes from this town. And I will always cherish the memories I had here. But my daughter has a great opportunity and so do I. And it is in the same state. As most of you know Forks hasn't always been happiness for me. And this opportunity is a once in a life time deal. I wouldn't do this without my daughters support I won't uproot her without asking. We talked and Bella told me she was offered an early ride to collage for her marks in school to a collage where my opportunity is. Normally I won't dream of leaving but the time has come. The opportunity is the Police Commissioner. But it is not here in Forks not in Seattle or even this state. It is in Chicago. After this party Bella and I will be leaving. They want me to start the day after tomorrow. So as my final act of Forks Police Chief I would like to appoint Assistant Chief Spencer to the role of Chief of Police in Forks", Charlie says shaking hands with a man beside him who salutes

"I will do you proud Sir", the man says

"You have. Now too my duty as a father. Bella has gotten an offer of a life time. Because of her marks at school she has been offered a full scholarship to UC and early admission. The University of Chicago expects her to start next week. So my friends and everyone Bella and I will be leaving for Chicago in two hours. With Bella's boyfriend Jacob Black. Who Billy wants to explore another place. So everyone I have been happy to be your Chief of Police and even more proud to have a daughter in Bella. Now it is time for us to move on. For fresh starts. So thank you everyone for the memories you have given me over my life. I will remember this place always", Charlie says

Bella was leaving for Chicago. No not my soul mate. She can't leave after we just found each other again.

"Everyone I thank you for the last year of memoires, thank you for welcoming me fully to Forks when I returned after living with my mother. Thank you all the teachers, friends and students for helping me after my accident fast Spring. This place will _always _hold a place in my heart. Someone once said to me_ forever_ is a long time. But I will always _love _special places in Forks. _You _and my family have made this place special. And thank you _everyone _for _resecuring _me. Thank you. Goodbye", Bella says with one tear running down her cheek

Everyone cheers

The next 2 hours go by in the blur my family trying to comfort me from the heartbreak off this announcement. I am feeling happy for Bella. But since Volterra I had thought of us doing this together. Now that fantasy is shattered. Bella was leaving. And she didn't love me.

"Edward. Bella and Charlie are leaving", Alice says quietly just as heartbroken as I am

Bella, Charlie and Jacob where at the car getting last hugs from everyone.

"Save some fish for me in the Summer", Charlie says to Billy

"I will. Just promise me you will come down this summer and go fishing with me", Billy says

"I'll try", Charlie replies

"Take care. Jacob my son take care of them _all_", Billy says

"Goodbye Dad. I will take care of them all if you promise to do the same. I'll be back in the Summer", Jacob says

"I will son. See you in the Summer", Billy says wheeling his chair back

"Bella call me ok. We have to talk at least once a week", Angela says hugging m…Bella crying

"I promise. As long as you call once a week too", Bella says crying

"Jacob, Bella take _care_. Enjoy yourself", Sam Uley says

"As long as you promise to take care of them _all_", Bella says hugging Sam

"I will Bella", Sam Uley says

"Take care of the _girls _Sam. Probably the boys too", Jacob says smirking

"HEY!" Paul Lahote shouts

Everyone laughs breaking up the emotional farewell that was going on.

"Goodbye!" Bella says getting in the car that Jacob was holding the door open for her

The car starts and everyone was waving goodbye. I wasn't paying attention I saw Bella's face in the rear view mirror in the car she was driving away in. Her face was a puzzle that I will never solve. Sadness, pain, pity, determination, and lastly love. As our eyes meet in the mirror for what would be the last time. I thought I saw her mouth words to me. But it had to have been for Jacob or Charlie. Soon the car was out of sight. I sit on the curb.

I hear everyone's thoughts remember times with Bella and Charlie. Bella and me together. But now that will never be again. No more kisses. No more hearing her sleep talk. No more admiring her beauty. No more protecting her. Everything I would miss about Bella comes to me. But I again remind myself that it was over.

Bella had left…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
